The Things You Didn't Do
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Chloe wants to thank Beca for a few things. Summary sucks, hopefully the story is better :) Bechloe oneshot.


**A/N: I needed to take a break from That Never Works to get my head on straight again... so I tried to get ideas flowing freely again, and this is what happened. Thanks for reading :)**

_The Things You Didn't Do_

I could see the shock in your eyes that time I dropped in on you in the shower. Your embarrassment was adorable (not that you had much to be embarrassed about, lesbihonest). Although you tried to get me to leave, I was adamant that you were going to sing with me. I thought you were going to physically kick me out by my backside...

... but you didn't.

XXX

I was terrified when I had to tell everyone about my nodes, particularly Aubrey. She's my best friend, but I knew that she would only care about the Bellas' future without me as a soloist... that night I needed her though, but she was devising a plan to save us, so I called you.

You hurried over and comforted me; watched Game of Thrones with me (that was when we first discovered our mutual love and/or obsession with the show in question) and I fell asleep on your shoulder, hungry for an affectionate cuddle. You held me tight that night – knowing that I needed you and I thought you were going to shrug away and leave, saying you had an early class...

... but you didn't.

XXX

You were letting me listen to your (completely aca-mazing) mixes for the first time, a few days after we competed at Sectionals. I was glad you were letting me in. We talked about our families and you told me all about your past, the divorce and high school, and how you never really had friends... I assured you that I would always be your friend (which I may or may not have reiterated with a rib-crunching hug, followed by another cuddle – I don't really remember... heehee) and you smiled and ran off to the dorm kitchen to get us sodas... You came back to a blubbering, sobbing me holding up your favourite pair of headphones, now snapped in half with exposed wires hanging off them. I apologised profusely, and you assured me it was alright. I thought you would tell me to get out and never come back...

... but you didn't.

XXX

My heart broke at Regionals when you turned and walked away from the Bellas. You were finally opening up and becoming a part of me... I needed you. So as soon as I calmed down a fuming Aubrey, I hurried after you. I found you at a bus stop near the Performing Arts Centre with your head in your hands and sat beside you, rubbing your back. You looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes and the tears threatened to spill down your cheeks. I pulled you closer and you fell into my arms, saying you just wanted to make it better. I guess I expected you to shrug me off and put on a brave face...

... but you didn't

XXX

After seeing you kiss Jesse at Nationals, my heart fell out of my chest, the world stopped spinning and I felt like running away from you, yet wishing you would be mine instead... but all I could think was "I hope he makes her happy or, so help me god, I will end him."

It seems he didn't though, because 3 days later you were at my door, apologising and asking me if you could try something. I was startled but agreed. So you kissed me. That's what you wanted to try. You tried kissing me. And I'm so glad you did, because I had wanted to since I first heard you sing. Life was good for the first few weeks, you always used to say that relationships weren't your thing and I thought you would get bored and move on...

... but you didn't.

XXX

You were a nervous wreck when I told you my parents wanted to meet you... they were so excited that I had finally found someone who could handle me and make me happy at the same time, so they already loved you. But you, being your stubborn self, were adamant that you were going to make a good first impression on my upper class relatives. It just so happened that I forgot to tell you that the family brunch they invited us to was formal and you showed up in jeans and a hoodie... you were horrified at first and looked as though you were going to run, but you soon made a joke of it and my family said that they fell even more in love with you than I was... (which is impossible). I thought you were going to hide in a corner and leave as soon as possible...

... but you didn't.

XXX

There was that distant period a few years later ... I remember feeling so lost and confused because you were closed off and I was so scared that you were going to revert to your old ways and shut me out completely. You were hiding things from me and lying straight to my face about where you were going and what you were doing... you were such a terrible liar that I sussed you out from day one.

I kind of wished I hadn't called you out on it and forced the truth out of you though ... I wasn't expecting you to shout "I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" at me in frustration, then comically slapping your hand over your mouth and wishing you could take back the words, but I didn't care. You loved me. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and there was nothing I wanted more. So naturally, I kissed you there and then and made you propose the way you wanted to later that night, pretending not to have a clue so that it would be perfect. And it was.

We planned every second of this wedding, the flowers; the maid/man of honour (I knew Jesse and Aubrey would finally get together at the engagement party – you still owe me 20 bucks for that one, by the way); the food, venue, music and, last but not least, our vows and I was so excited to read these words to you at the altar, days after you returned from your tour in Afganistan...

...but you didn't.


End file.
